


More Than Lovers

by moonewriting



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:28:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25652881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonewriting/pseuds/moonewriting
Summary: With their one year anniversary coming up, the three lovebirds have to prepare. Lance has big plans for his boyfriends and can't was for it all to fall into place. What he doesn't know is that his lovers also have a plan in mind. So while Keith hurries to get home, James goes in search of the perfect set. How will these three idiots in love face their future together?
Relationships: James Griffin/Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

"So, I've heard a lot about a big party coming up. Gotta say, Lance, I was expecting something as crazy as your first anniversary with Keith," the sandy haired girl proclaimed. She pressed her glasses up with a smirk matching the sparkle in her hazel eyes. "Gonna give me any blackmail material this time 'round?"

"Hah, as if!" the brunette laughed, blue eyes alight with determination. "This time it's going to be perfect. James and Keith are gonna love it!"

"Whatever ya say loverboy," she chuckled. "Speaking of loverboys, look who's heading our way."

"Pidge!" Lance squealed, watching the lighter skinned man approach. "You're just sad that you're lonely. But don't worry pigeon, I'm sure you'll find or make someone eventually."

"Matt told you didn't he," Pidge pouted.

"Obviously, have any names picked out yet?" Lance retaliated, ignoring the fur brushing up against his leg.

"Names?" the handsome man questioned.

"Hey, James," Pidge nodded. "Yep, I'm making the first ever human-made sentient machine, which is meant to resemble a humanoid."

"It's going to need a name, like a real one. Not just some code name or whatever," Lance continued, leaning into James as he wrapped an arm around Lance's waist. "If it's sentient I doubt it'll like being called it, or machine. Kinda rude ya know."

"I figured I'd wait until it was finished before naming it," Pidge admitted. "I mean, what if it has preferences. Don't want to give it a name it won't like."

"You're gonna pull a Cosmo, really?" Lance indignantly replied, with a whine from their faithful space wolf. "No offense, big guy. But like, Keith would not give you a name. If it weren't for me we'd all still be calling you space wolf. And that's just awful."

Barking in reply, Lance sighed, reaching up to scratch him behind his ears.

"I swear you keep getting taller," Lance commented just as he found the right spot. Vigorously rubbing the coarse fur, and pressing against the tilt and leaning wolf. "Don't squash us, I know I give the best pets. Don't I? I give ya the bestest pets ever."

"He's not a baby," James laughed, patting down the ruffled bedhead the wolf had received.

"I mean do we really know that?" Pidge asked. "I don't think he's gonna stop growing anytime soon. And if he was a mature space wolf, I feel like he wouldn't be so friendly."

"Maybe," Lance agreed. "But it doesn't really matter. What matters is we have a call in like three minutes. See ya later Pidge, important call, you know?"

"Yeah, tell the emo I said hi, will ya?" Pidge called as the trio dashed off.  
"What a bunch of idiots."

"Come on, I bet I'll beat you there," James challenged, picking up speed before Lance had the chance to reply.

"Hey that's not fair, you cheater!" Lance shouted as he chased after with a wide smile.

Cosmo huffed, easily catching up to Griffin and tripping him up.

"Cosmo!" James squawked, trying and failing to push off the wolf as Lance passed him by. "Get back here!"

"No way, you're the one who started it," Lance laughed. "Come on Cos, we'll beat him for sure!"

Yelping happily, Cosmo jumped off James and made a mad dash to reach Lance's side. People were quick to move aside allowing the trio to pass to avoid being trampled.

Scrambling back onto his feet, Griffin gave chase narrowly missing the door as Lance tried and failed to close it in time.

"Really?" James chuckled weakly.

"Don't really me, Mister Cheat," Lance stuck his tongue out.

"Guys, what's going on?" the hologram of their boyfriend watched head tilted and smiling down at the camera.

"Keith!" Lance cooed.

"It's nothing," James replied.

"Are you sure about that?" Keith asked, moving his raven bangs back.

"Aw, babe, your braids are loose," Lance commented. "When you get home, I'm sure Nadia would love to fix it."

"So you really not letting us see you?" James asked.

"Nope, I have big plans and you two are gonna love it," Lance smirked.

"If it's anything like our last anniversary, I'm sure you're right," Keith agreed.

"But he's acting like it's our wedding day," James pouted.

"It might not be our wedding day yet, but that doesn't mean you're going to ruin the surprise by getting a sneak peak," Lance retorted. "Anyways, you're going to be back tonight right?"

"Unfortunately not, we had a problem heading back. It's dealt with, but tensions aren't good," Keith explained. "Probably be a day or two before I get back."

"Aw man, that sucks," James stated.

"I won't be here tomorrow, I'm leaving in the morning with Ver," Lance sighed. "Guess I'll have to wait until our anniversary, you better be there mister."

"Don't worry I will, I'll even commandeer a spacecraft if I have to," Keith joked.

"Oh you better, Mister Bigshot," Lance pointed his fingers.

"Why does he get to be Bigshot?"

"Because he's not a cheater unlike some people," Lance sassed.

"What's going on this time, do you two always get in trouble when I'm not around?" Keith said to himself.

"I mean, it's not like I have anything else to do," Lance answered. "Seriously I'm retired mi amor. And it's not growing season, so I don't even have something to do. Just play with Cosmo and sometimes check in on the cadets."

"You could always become an instructor, Iverson could use the extra set of hands," James told.

"Easy for you to say, the guy still hates me," Lance proclaimed. "Like he even likes Keith better than me, but that's not new huh?"

"Lance," Keith called out.

"I'm good," Lance tried to brush him off.

"Lance, you don't have to lie," James said, reaching out gently. "We're here for you."

"I know, just I didn't go down the rabbit hole," Lance mumbled. "I'm okay."

"Keith you are needed in the hangar," a voice called from out of frame.

"Lance, please talk about it," Keith said. "I've gotta go, Love you. See you at home."

"Love you," James replied.

"Te amo," Lance breathed.


	2. Planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James and Lance fluff as they prep for their anniversary

Waking the following morning the pair were buried beneath a heavy space wolf, snoring logs as he rolled over partially crushing them. But with the strength of two men they managed to shove Cosmo onto the floor. The resulting growl barely earned a smile from the pair as they snuggled closer. Unfortunately for them Cosmo wasn't one to quit and jumped back onto them, knocking the wind from both.

“Cosmo!” James squawked, yet again shoving the lupine and barely managed to succeed. “Ok, we’re up.”

“No~, I don’t wanna,” Lance grumbled, pulling Cosmo’s tail around himself. “Come back here mister, you don't have a shift this morning or afternoon. Get back in bed and cuddle.”

“So you're not hungry for Hunk’s specialty then?” James smirked.

“Fine,” Lance jumped out of bed. “See you in a bit-”

“More like an hour,” James laughed.

“You don’t rush beauty, mi corazon,” Lance insisted. “Hm, I still need to get my stuff to the ship? Probably do that after breakfast.”

“Pidge and Matt said they’d be happy to help us load up,” James called already in the shower. “But we can’t take too long, if we know those two geniuses we’re gonna need some caffeine.”

“No caffeine, it gives you pimples!” Lance barked. “Do I always have to remind you guys? Seriously, you need to take better care of yourselves.”

“We can’t all survive on water and whatever sugar free stuff you do,” he shot back.

“Yes, well I take pride in my appearance and I’d like to think my lovers would be more than happy to indulge me.”

“Maybe we do too much,” James thought aloud.

“What!?”

“Kidding.”

“Sure, and you're not getting me in that shower this morning.”

“Woah, slow your roll there. It saves water and time, get in here,” James came out dripping wet pulling Lance to him.

“You're soaked! And ruining my third favorite robe!” Lance squealed.

“Then take it off, it’ll dry while we wash,” James stated, kissing Lance’s neck. “Come on, don’t want to flood our bathroom.”

“Hmph, you just lucky I’m head over heels for you,” Lance huff, hanging up his robe and entering the shower. “What are you waiting for, get in here.”

“Of course,” Griffin bowed, smiling cheekily and closing the door behind him.

After an amazing gourmet breakfast, James and Lance were back to sorting out Lance’s things. Even with Keith foresight to remind them ahead of time, a lot needed to be double and triple checked before Lance would be satisfied.

With the helping hands of not only the Holt's, but Hunk’s family as well, moving everything was a breeze. Just one trip to the renovated rebel spacecraft, and under Lance’s guide they packed the ship fairly organized.

“Okay, now all that's left is to say goodbye, and get outta here,” Lance said. “But that doesn't sound too fun.”

“I can’t believe it's already your one year anniversary,” Hunk laughed. “It feels like just last week, you and Keith were planning on wooing James.”

“Wooing? I wouldn't say they were that good,” James recounted. “I mean, it was more hinting, but Keith was kinda weird about it, and Lance was so obvious.”

“You got that right,” Matt chimed in. “It even rubbed off on Pidge with her ex.”

“It did not,” Pidge huffed.

“Whatever you say sweetie,” their mother hummed.

“At least we know it ended well,” Sam added.

“Guys!” Pidge whined.

“Can you get any redder?” Lance smirked, pulling her into a hug. “Man, I'm gonna miss you guys.”

“Don't make this any harder man,” Hunk pouted embracing the pair with ease.

“What about me guys?” Veronica called.

“They’ll miss you too,” James said, walking over, “Not as much as I’ll miss you both of course.”

“Not gonna proclaim your unyielding love for my brother?”

“He’s saying goodbye to his friends first, I’ll get him all to myself,” James stated.

“Oh so secret romantic, wouldn't have thought,” Veronica jokes.

“Not really,” James replied.

“Get over there, Loverboy!” Pidge commanded.

“You heard the gremlin,” Lance added. “Come on we don't have forever.”

“Alright, alright,” James swiftly took Lance into his arms and locked their lips. Ignoring the whoops and whistles form their audience. “We should do this more often.”

“Ha, yes we do,” Lance mused. “Why not right now.”

“Your wish is my command,” James chirped between pecks.


End file.
